


To Treasure Her Warrior

by nighttjar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Allura is 22, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, Pidge is 19, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttjar/pseuds/nighttjar
Summary: "Don't be a tease," Pidge breathed, and she wrapped her arms around Allura's neck, locking it in place. "I'm no challenge.""Indeed," Allura burried her face in Pidge's neck, mindfully returning the favour of earlier. She gently pressed butterfly kisses on her neck and hummed, sending vibrations over her skin. "You are nothing less than a raging battle, a mere challenge is below you." She looked into Pidge's eyes, their faces mere inches apart. "I am here to treasure a warrior."





	To Treasure Her Warrior

Allura massaged her Pidge's scalp soothingly, the brown hair was rough and messy, cut unevenly and charred as a result of their latest mission.

It had been a success, another grand victory in the name of Voltron. Aesthetically, it was not their prettiest battle. A fact Pidge had complained loudly about when she had raged and thrown her helmet across the room, into the wall.

Allura leaned forward and gently pecked the top of Pidge's head, burying her nose into the short bangs. She hummed, pressing her body closer against Pidge's body from her position on her lap. "You are beautiful, Pidge."

"Don't you lie to me," Pidge mumbled against Allura's stomach. "It's awful. Even I can do better."

"Hmm." Allura reached the back of Pidge's neck and played with the uneven curls. "You would only damage it more, and deliberately to boot. Let me take care of it."

"Yours isn't all that gorgeous at the moment either, actually." Pidge looked up and smirked. "I don't think I should entrust my hair to you."

She had a point. Allura's hair was a wild mess. Though not as much as Pidge's, her own white hair was fairly singed at the ends. Not to mention how it was equally rough and damaged.

"Hey, do you think Lance has conditioner, somewhere somehow?"

Allura tightened her grip on Pidge's hair and glared down at her. "I forbid you to ask."

Pidge merely laughed. The sound was an awful snort and her smile was crooked and toothy, so Allura leaned down. Her hair slid off of Pidge's face and shoulders as Allura kissed her.

Pidge reached forwards, careful not to disrupt their balance on the stool, and placed her hands on Allura's lower back, her fingers digging and releasing in relaxing motions.

They hadn't had a lot of time together, not since Keith together with the Blade had managed to track down a large slaver's ship. It had been a rough few weeks chasing down remnants and sister containers, but it had all been worth it.

But Allura had missed Pidge, and vice versa.

Pidge teasingly moved her right leg up and down underneath Allura, who hummed shortly before deepening their kiss.

Allura met Pidge's tongue in her mouth, and started a series of gentle caressing and exploring.

Pidge closed her teeth around Allura's tongue and applied pressure, just off from biting down.

From there Allura took advantage of the positions of her hands, and pulled at Pidge's hair, causing the latter to gasp in surprise and release Allura.

They looked into each others' eyes and decided on that moment that long and sweet would have to wait.

Allura stood up and Pidge pushed her until Allura hit her back against the wall of her own room. Pidge stood on her toes and kissed Allura's neck, sucking hard on tender spots.

Allura tugged at Pidge's hair, letting out soft puffs of air, but Pidge wasn't budging. In fact, the Green Paladin grew bolder and utilised her legs once more, pushing one up between Allura's own.

She was grateful they had taken the time to remove their Paladin armour before coming in, leaving only their undersuits.

Undersuits that needed to go.

Allura grabbed the zipper from Pidge's back and brought it down, going inside and bringing them from Pidge's hips kneedingly up to her chest.

Pidge undid Allura's zipper, careful not to pull any hairs out with it. She released her and pulled her arms out of the undersuit, leaving her torso completely exposed.

Allura followed soon after and guided Pidge backwards to her bed. She smirked, and that was the only playful warning Pidge got before she was being manhandled, picked up and thrown on her back unto the bed. Allura climbed over her, one of her arms above Pidge's head and the other hand resting on Pidge's neck, applying a tiny amount of pressure.

Said hand brushed Pidge's lips momentarily before going down on Pidge's thighs, still covered with fabric.

"Don't be a tease," Pidge breathed, and she wrapped her arms around Allura's neck, locking it in place. "I'm no challenge."

"Indeed," Allura burried her face in Pidge's neck, mindfully returning the favour of earlier. She gently pressed butterfly kisses on her neck and hummed, sending vibrations over her skin. "You are nothing less than a raging battle, a mere challenge is below you." She looked into Pidge's eyes, their faces mere inches apart. "I am here to treasure a warrior."

She kissed her, whilst, albeit a bit clumsily, removing Pidge's undersuit. Allura paused and with a smirk she slid backwards, off of the bed, her knees on the floor, with Pidge's legs lifted on her shoulders, her ass dangling a bit in the air.

"Allura..!"

"Hmm." Allura leaned forward in between Pidge's legs and kissed her inner thighs, slowly closing in on the middle.

Pidge's breath hitched and she groaned. "You're going all sappy on me."

"You are right." Allura grabbed Pidge's legs forcefully, folding them inwards, hovering over her lower half with a darkened gleam in her eyes. "Now is not the time."

She went down on Pidge, who let out a shaky moan from when Allura's tongue came into contact with her vagina. It felt hot, and Allura herself didn't mind allowing her excited breaths to ghost over her partner's skin.

Allura went straight for the clitoris, her tongue applying pressure there and circling around in with controlled motions.

Pidge muffled her voice as she felt the organ move her from outside her vision. She threw her head back when Allura passed over her most sensative spots. She breathed heavily.

Allura was enjoying herself, listening to Pidge's reactions that grew increasingly louder. When she was certain she could, she carefully pressed a digit inside Pidge, sliding easily in. She waited a a second before flicking her finger upward.

"Nghn..! A-Allu-!" Pidge's hands grabbed at Allura's hair and _pulled_.

Allura hummed that she understood, making sure the sounds were deep and trembling against Pidge. She added one more finger, but stopped there. She increased her speed, pressure and moans against Pidge, going faster than she normally would.

Today was a special occasion, however, and neither wanted to drag this out this time.

Pidge bucked her hips up, arching her back, a groan escaping her lips.

Pidge wasn't very vocal, so Allura knew to accept that as praise, as she continued to bring Pidge up to that high.

Allura had started sucking down and swallowing some of the released fluids, that, too, increased with every passing moment.

It was when Pidge moaned loudly that Allura knew she did a good job, as she slowed down, before creating space between herself and Pidge.

Allura got up, wincing from her cramped legs as she jumped to lie down next to Pidge, who looked at her happily and with flushed cheeks. "Don't go lying down, I haven't gotten around to doing anything for you, yet."

Allura wiped her mouth, and grinned. "Oh, you will have more than enough time to return the favour." Her eyes softened as she kicked of her own undersuit and wrapped her legs around Pidge's, moving them bother under the sheets of her bed. She hugged Pidge and brought her close to her chest. "More than enough time, Katie."

"I'll hold you to that," Pidge sighed, as she kissed her collarbone, eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a lot to learn, but I really wanted to share my minor contribution to the Pallura ship. 
> 
> If you want, you may always hit me up on [(Main/Multifandom) Tumblr](https://nighttjar.tumblr.com/) or my new [(NSFW) Tumblr (vanpoof)](https://vanpoof.tumblr.com/) (In fact, I would love to interact with you, really.)


End file.
